


Siamo Angeli Rotti A Metà

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, i used it as a way to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Paulo felt devastated again, he wasn’t good enough, they lost again. He wanted to scream and punish himself. He didn’t miss the look Gonzalo directed to him. The rational part of his brain told him to hold on to him, and so he did trying not to scratch his arms. Once they reached the hotel he shyly put a hand on Gonzalo’s arm, the older turned toward him. “Can-can I stay with you tonight? I’m scared that I will do something bad if I’m alone.” Gonzalo looked at him with so much sweetness that made his heart swell.
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Gonzalo Higuaín
Kudos: 14





	Siamo Angeli Rotti A Metà

**Author's Note:**

> we lost and i feel so sad (and a bit sick too), so i decided to write this to cope a bit with us ruining our chances of winning something. Also i've changed my [Tumblr url](https://dybain.tumblr.com)

Paulo felt devastated again, he wasn’t good enough, they lost again. He wanted to scream and punish himself. He didn’t miss the look Gonzalo directed to him. The rational part of his brain told him to hold on to him, and so he did trying not to scratch his arms. Once they reached the hotel he shyly put a hand on Gonzalo’s arm, the older turned toward him. “Can-can I stay with you tonight? I’m scared that I will do something bad if I’m alone.” Gonzalo looked at him with so much sweetness that made his heart swell.

“Sure, Amor. You don’t even have to ask,” once the two made it inside Gonzalo’s room Paulo broke down crying. Gonzalo seated him on the bed and bent down to take the younger’s face in his hands. “Shhh, let it out nine. You’re good, you’re safe.” When Paulo’s sobs calmed down Gonzalo grabbed his left arm and some handkerchiefs. Paulo didn’t even realise he had indeed scratched it and some of his cuts opened. “I’m sorry, I know that you wanted me to stop and-“ Gonzalo was shaking his head. “I told you I didn’t want you to promise me anything, Paulo. You’ll be better with time, but you don’t have to do anything because of me.”

Paulo had Gonzalo’s shirt in his fist so tight that he was scared it could break. He locked his eyes in Gonzalo’s beautiful brown ones. “Make me forget, Gonzalo make me forget pain please,” and who was Gonzalo to say no to that? His lips were on Paulo’s like he needed it to breath. Gonzalo’s hands and mouth were everywhere, fingers tugging at Paulo’s hair and shirt, his lips burning across Paulo’s collarbone and up his neck. Paulo fumbled with Gonzalo’s shirt as he licked into his mouth. Gonzalo moaned into his mouth and gripped his shoulders hard, trying to pull him closer, as though he would pull him right inside himself if he could. Paulo’s hands fell to Gonzalo’s belt, he felt teeth scrape his neck and his hips tilted forward of their own accord, his growing hardness pressing against Gonzalo.

Paulo opened his eyes to find Gonzalo grinning at him. Then he attacked Gonzalo’s mouth again, teeth tugging at his bottom lip. Paulo’s arm was starting to ache and he really could not give a fuck. Not when Gonzalo’s tongue was tracing patterns on his chest and his hips were starting to rock gently against him. He finally got Gonzalo’s belt undone and the older’s slipped his hands round to cup Paulo’s arse through his trousers, pulling him hard against him. They both groaned at the contact and Gonzalo’s hands flew to Paulo’s bottoms. Gonzalo pushed one hand into Paulo’s hair and pulled him up for another kiss as he slid the other hand under the waistband of Paulo’s underwear.

Gonzalo placed his hands on Paulo’s chest and pushed gently, just enough for Paulo to lay down. Then, his eyes never leaving Gonzalo’s, Paulo hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pushed his trousers and underwear down in one quick motion. Gonzalo looked at him, his swollen cock standing erect against his stomach, shirt hanging off his shoulders, eyes dark and desperate, hair in disarray. He felt his mouth go dry. “Turn around,” he said, Paulo smiled, turned and leaned over the comforter, the movement causing Paulo’s shirt to fall off completely on the floor. For a minute all Gonzalo could do was stare at him, then Paulo looked back over his shoulder and gave him that smile again and Gonzalo was grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head back for a bruising kiss. They were both breathless when Gonzalo finally let him go and Paulo’s shoulders were heaving as he dropped his head down to rest on his forearms.

Gonzalo ran a finger over Paulo’s entrance once, twice, and then pressed inside. Paulo gasped and bucked his hips, then groaned as Gonzalo slid his finger in as far as it would go. Gonzalo leaned down and kissed the back of Paulo’s neck, alternately licking, sucking and biting just below the hairline as he thrust his finger in and out of Paulo.

He added a second finger and Paulo bucked his hips again and let out a moan that had Gonzalo’s cock twitching against the fabric of his boxers. He used his free hand to push his trousers and underwear over his hips and palmed his aching cock. It brushed against Paulo’s arse and he couldn’t help pushing forward slightly so it slipped along the cleft and pressed against the fingers that were stretching Paulo. “Fuck, Amor. Fuck,” he murmured against Paulo’s trembling back. The way Paulo was moaning and pushing himself back onto Gonzalo’s fingers was something else. Gonzalo added a third finger and Paulo arched his back. Gonzalo slid his fingers out to a disappointed whine from Paulo and freed his cock with shaking hands, and then lined himself up at Paulo’s entrance.

He rested his forehead against Paulo’s shoulder and slowly pushed forward, and god he was so tight, so tight, and Gonzalo could hardly breathe. “Gonzalo, Gonzalo, _dios, dios_ , Gonzalo,” Paulo gasped when Gonzalo was fully inside him. “Gonzalo, please.” Never able to deny Paulo anything, Gonzalo began to rock his hips. Paulo was arching and moaning and writhing beneath him, and Paulo pushing back to meet his thrusts, and Paulo begging him for more, and it was wonderful and perfect and everything. He braced one hand against Paulo’s hip and one against the bed and gripped them both hard as he drove into Paulo again and again, accompanied on by Paulo’s cries.

Gonzalo could feel his orgasm building, coiling inside him and he took his hand off the duvet, snaked it through Gonzalo’s hands. Paulo turned his head, craned his neck round so his mouth met Gonzalo’s. Gonzalo’s thrusts grew more frantic. “Gonzalo, I’m going to, touch md. Please. I want, fuck,” Paulo gasped, and Gonzalo’s hand was on him, his shoulder jerked and his moans grew even more fractured. It wasn’t long before Paulo was crying out and shuddering beneath him, and Gonzalo was right on the edge and Paulo clenching around his cock just pushed him straight over and he screamed his orgasm into Paulo’s skin.

They both lay face-down over the bed, completely spent, for several long minutes. Paulo’s heart was thudding in his chest and he could feel Gonzalo’s echoing in counterpoint beneath him. Paulo started to push himself up, and Gonzalo peeled himself away from his back and pulled out with a groan as his cock started to soften. Gonzalo leaned his head back on the pillow and tried to catch his breath. Beside him Paulo did the same. “Feel better?” Gonzalo asked. “I’m just glad to be here.” It was nothing like what he really meant, not even close. “I am glad you’re here too,” Gonzalo said. Paulo rubbed his neck and rolled his head around. He flashed a grin that could only be described as tired. “Thanks for saving me everytime,” Paulo said quietly. “Anytime, Amore,” Gonzalo said, and leaned in to claim Paulo’s lips once more.


End file.
